1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information-processing apparatus, an information-processing method, and a program. In addition, the invention relates to an information-processing apparatus using half-duplex communication, an information-processing method using half-duplex communication, and a program using half-duplex communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, apparatuses are connected to one another with a serial interface, and data is transmitted and received through the serial interface (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-290764).